Scientific Pranks
by RavenDeathNight
Summary: Gibson is giving Sprx a hard time with science again, and what better way for Sprx to find some fun than with a prank on the blue monkey?


**Scientific Pranks**

"Sprx!" Gibson called again from the lab. "Where are you? I told you, I need that specimen now!"

Sprx groaned, Gibson was at it again. It was bad enough he had to listen to science lectures, but to have to help Gibson with experiments too? What a life! Sitting up, Sprx slowly made his way to the room outside the lab where Gibson kept all his chemicals and weird looking specimens. He had been sent to collect a jar of something, but had been lazing around in the command center.

"Sprx!" Gibson called again.

"Oh, hold your horses, Brainstrain, I'm coming!" Sprx yelled back.

He entered the room and looked around.

"Hey, Maniac! What was I supposed to get again?" Sprx called.

"Specimen number 49340-XZ!" Gibson answer.

"Oh" Sprx said, mostly to himself. There were enough boxes to keep him occupied till next month. Looking through them, Sprx found all sorts of boring things such as colorful liquids, rocks, more rocks, powder and some brown stuff that most probably used to be alive.

"Hey, Gibson! How about 49340-XY?" Sprx called, holding up a jar containing some… stuff.

"Didn't I say I couldn't negotiate specimens and chemicals with you, Sprx?" Gibson called back from the lab.

Muttering under his breath, Sprx continued searching. About fifteen minutes later of shouts and arguments while searching, Sprx finally found the jar of stuff he was looking for. Picking it up, Sprx carried it to the lab, heaving. Once in the lab, Sprx set the heavy jar onto a table.

"Sprx, get it off there! That's not a suitable table!" Gibson said when he turned around.

Agitated, Sprx picked up the jar and set in onto a different table by the wall.

"What's the difference anyway? It's just a table."

"The difference, Sprx is that…" Gibson began babbling all sorts of – In Sprx's opinion – nonsense. Sprx stood there and closed his eyes, pretending to snore. But his eyes shot open when he heard what Gibson had to say about the jar.

"Sprx! You brought the wrong jar!" Gibson cried.

"What!? You said number 49340-XZ, and I brought you 49340-XZ!" Sprx said angrily. "You need glasses or something?"

"Well, I did say I needed 49340-XZ, but did I tell you it was the one on the left shelf?" Gibson asked.

"What?" Sprx asked, getting more annoyed. "Are you telling me there was a specific side to search?"

"Indeed there was, now go back and get it, Sprx. It's on the right side of the room." Gibson said as he turned back to his table.

Sprx stood there for a moment, than began mimicking Gibson's actions and words in a girly voice soft enough to be unheard before leaving the lab. Sprx returned to the room and searched the right side of the shelves. He moved a box out of the way and was momentarily shocked when a large spider jumped out. It soon disappeared behind another box. Sprx sniggered; it was a shame Gibson didn't see that. He knew how terrified of insect Gibson was. But suddenly, he had an idea and smiled. Time to teach that science freak a lesson. Leaving the room, Spry rushed out to find Otto.

Otto was lying on the floor and playing video games in the command center when Sprx spotted him. Walking over casually, so as to not make Antauri who was meditating suspicious, Sprx sat down beside him.

"Hey, Otto, I need your help." He whispered.

"Not now, I'm busy." Otto replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Too busy to play a prank on Gibson?" Sprx asked and Otto stopped. A smile slowly crept onto his cheerful face and he gave Sprx a thumbs-up.

"Count me in." He said

"I knew you couldn't resist that, now, here's the plan." Sprx continued and Otto couldn't help but snigger, it was all too good.

* * *

"You got it?" Sprx asked, when Otto re-entered the robot a few minutes later.

"Got it." Otto said laughing. "Hey, can I video tape it on my video-cam?"

"Sure, these are what I call good memories anyway. So where is it?" Sprx asked.

"Right here." Otto said and he held up a small cage. Inside was a bug, but not just any kind of bug. This bug was as wide as a football. It had two big black eyes and a set of wings. Perfect!

"It's called a Chaser." Otto said. "It chases anything that runs from it."

"Yes, especially blue-colored monkeys who like science." Sprx said laughing.

"Yeah, this is going to be good!" Otto said excitedly.

"Sprx!" They heard Gibson call "Can you hurry up?"

Smiling, Sprx shouted back. "Coming!"

"Lets do this." Otto said holding up his video cam.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Gibson asked when Sprx came back into the lab.

"Couldn't find the right one." Sprx said, hiding his smile. In his hands was Gibson's little surprise in a black box.

"Wait, it was supposed to be in jar." Gibson said, frowning at the large box.

"It was broken, so I replaced it." Sprx said simply but raised a hand to Gibson when he saw his expression change. "It's alright, Antauri helped me clean it."

"I see, well, pass me the box." Gibson said and Sprx did as he was told, holding back his smile.

The second Gibson turned away, Sprx silently slipped outside to where Otto was hiding by the door and watched; Otto's video cam was On and aimed at Gibson. Then they waited…

* * *

Gibson opened the box and peered inside. And to his horror, two black eyes looked back at him.

Gibson felt sweat forming on his forehead, suddenly, it jumped at him.

* * *

From outside, Sprx heard Gibson scream and saw the box crash to the floor as the bug jumped out. "Ahhhhrgh!!" Gibson screamed as he ran across the lab, the bug literally on his tail. Sprx and Otto started laughing uncontrollably. Even more when Gibson tried to shake the bug off himself. The bug however, chased after him, flying in the air. "SPRX!!" Gibson screamed, terrified. In his attempt to keep the bug away, Gibson grabbed some of his 'precious' glass test tubes, racks and even chemicals and threw them at the flying bug. One of the chemicals hit the bug in the head, and almost immediately, it grew to twice its size. Gibson's eyes went wide and he screamed again. Sprx and Otto were laughing uncontrollably, lying on the floor with their legs kicking the air.

"What's going on?!" Antauri asked as he, Chiro, Nova and Jinmay rushed to the lab, only to find Sprx and Otto laughing up a storm.

"Oh, nothing Antauri. One of Gibson's specimens got lose." Sprx said, then he looked at Otto who looked at him and they both continued laughing.

"You mean you decided to play a prank on Gibson? And didn't invite me?" Chiro asked shocked.

"ANTAURI, HELP ME!!" Gibson shouted as the bug jumped on him. Antauri sighed.

"Didn't I say not to play pranks on each other?" Antauri asked calmly even though the shouting continued.

"It was just a joke, Antauri. Gibson was being too much of a jerk." Sprx said, standing up.

"ANTAURI!!" Gibson shouted again.

"Still, you should not play pranks on each other." Antauri answered, then raising his hand to the lab, stopped the bug. Just as it was about to jump on Gibson, who was on the ground with his eyes closed, terrified.

"It's alright, Gibson. I've got it." Antauri said calmly.

Gibson opened his eyes and flinched when he saw the bug's huge eyes just centimeters from his. "Whoa!" He cried and scrambled across the floor away from the growing bug. Antauri opened a hatch and threw the bug out.

"You alright?" Antauri asked the shaken up Gibson.

"Yes, I guess I am Antauri. Thanks." Gibson said as he got up.

"Now, no more pranks. Understand that?" Antauri asked Sprx and Otto, who hid the video-cam and nodded.

"But I still need Sprx and Otto's help to clean up the lab." Gibson said, and Antauri nodded and left with the others.

"Did you get it on the cam?" Sprx asked.

"Crystal clear! High-five!"

They did, but it was cut short when a line of blue energy shot pass them.

Startled, both of them turned to see Gibson, his drills extended.

"A prank, huh?" Gibson said and shot at them again. Sprx and Otto dodged the blast.

"Hey, calm down, Gibson" Sprx started. "It was just a joke–"

"A joke!? Well, here's a new joke! And I don't see you laughing!" He shouted and started shooting at them. Sprx and Otto started running, Gibson chasing after them angrily.

"Run!!" Sprx shouted.

"He's trying to kill us!" Otto shouted.

"Well, at least we had a laugh." Sprx said, dodging another line of energy.

"Really? Cause I'm starting to think it's our last." Otto said as more lines of blue energy shot past them…

* * *

**RDN: Yeah I know what you're think, 'You had time to write this but you didnt have time to write a chapter?' Well, this story was one of those that have been in my mind for ages. As for the chapter on 'The Date Spies' I only had part of the story in mind. Now i have to plan the rest. Hope you enjoyed the story, and i just wanted to say i have nothing against Gibson. :D**


End file.
